


Not So Bad

by DaveOficial



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Dave The Tripper-Upper, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Scars, Short, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Teen Romance, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveOficial/pseuds/DaveOficial
Relationships: Jeffery Woods | Jeff The Killer/Dave (DTTU), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dave The Tripper-Upper (Origins)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644026) by [DaveOficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveOficial/pseuds/DaveOficial). 
  * Inspired by [Dave The Tripper-Upper (Origins)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644026) by [DaveOficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveOficial/pseuds/DaveOficial). 



Dave looked down at his feet, he'd been absentmindedly staring at them all day, though the scuffed-up old sneakers remained as dull as ever they served their purpose well - nobody would bother him if he looked moody enough.

But even though most had went out of their way to avoid the teen, a certain raven-haired friend of his didn't seem to have gotten the memo.

Dave had somehow been dragged up onto the roof after dinner, he pulled his jacket tighter around himself, the day was quickly drawing to a close and the approaching nightfall brought forth quite the chill.

Jeff had brought him up here to talk, it was technically against the rules, though it still remained a popular place to get some peace and quiet, which only seemed to be becoming harder to come across these days - There's only so many lunatics you can cram under one roof before all hell breaks loose.

Dave heard a small 'cough' from beside him, the boy turned to look up at the one who'd brought him up here in the first place.

He'd quickly learned that the older boy had an uncharacteristic soft spot for him, they definitely had a connection of some sort, their unlikely friendship had moved too quickly for there not to be something there.

Dave momentarily broke the staring match he'd been having with his trainers, The two made brief eye contact, his own blue orbs meeting the other's dark pinpricks for a split second.

Dave looked back down at his shoes quickly, Jeff sighed.

"Look Dave, I know you've been feeling real rough lately, and don't act like you haven't, I can tell ya' know." The beady-eyed teen spoke softly, "you know I'm always here for you, I know what you're going through."

A heavily scarred hand was placed gently on Dave's shoulder, a smile tugging at the older boy's lips, though this one was far different from the one he'd given himself years prior, this one was genuine. "It gets better."

Dave managed a weak smile in return, only for it to fall mere moments later, his pretense of nonchalance crumbling.

"I-it's just... it feels like I'll ever get over it," He replied, long bangs falling over his eyes, almost completely obscuring them from sight, he hugged his legs to his chest, subconsciously rubbing at the recently healed scar tissue on his knees.

"Mmmh.." Jeff nodded his head slightly, "I know that feeling.." he mumbled just loudly enough for his companion to hear.

"Tell you what," he pulled the other in for a side hug, "Maybe we should just focus on the sunset for tonight," he pointed at the fiery colors above that seemed to have crept over sky during the course of their conversation, even in his depressed state of mind Dave found that it was effortlessly able to take his breath away, the dark forest below didn't even seem so scary all of a sudden.

"It is really pretty I guess," Dave stared off into the horizon at the setting sun, putting one arm around Jeff with the other hanging loosely at his side.

And maybe, even if it was just for a moment, things didn't seem so bad.


End file.
